road_goldfandomcom-20200214-history
Chase Rhineheart
Chase Rhineheart Biography Chase is a relaxed, nice guy who tends to get along with everyone, even the immensely hated Heather. A straight-A student, he is intelligent but would rather not bring attention to it. He is known for his musical skills at guitar, piano and violin, which impress several people throughout the series. He is also shown as being a pain magnet, suffering a number of near-death experiences and mishaps during Season Four and sometimes in Five. However, he usually recovers from these injuries by the next episode. Some other facts about Chase, ripped from his biography, include his enjoyment of motorcycles and dream of having his own bike shop. He is a ladies man, having dated two girls since joining glee club and apparently many others before. Heather, Ginger, Charice, and Izzy have also all shown attractions towards him. His lucky number is nine, revealed in season two. A jealous Chase becomes desperate to uphold his relationship with Ginger, referencing the number frequently to help cope. Unfortunately, thanks to a series of misunderstandings, heartache, and angry teammates, Chase's fate is crippling. Depressed about the events at first, Trent eventually brushes it off with the help of many new female fans. He is also able to maintain an awkward but sure friendship with his girlfriend, even after his worst fear comes true. Chase's biggest passion is writing and singing his own original music and when he joined glee club, Ginger had the same talent and they seem to sing out their own feelings as Chase enjoys singing while playing his guitar or the piano. Relationships Ginger White (girlfriend) Chase and Ginger met on the first day of school she asks him where her Math I class was and it was the same room he was in and when he decided to go on and they bonded real well and when they did their first duet, Almost Is Never Enough they kissed and she walks off cause she was not use to having him around and later they went to their first date and when they decided to go on and hang out they eventually did and they eventually loved each other. He broke up with her to be with Heather and lasted for 3 weeks and he tries to head back to Ginger but she moved on and when he apologized she forgave him and got back together. Ginger and Chase became the most active couple in Brewster High School. Heather Fitzgerald (ex-girlfriend) Their relationship begins almost four months prior to The New Generation and ends in the episode L.O.V.E, when Chase ends the relationship because Heather was bullying and insulting Ginger. They get back together the next year after Heather cheats on Andre, whom she was initially dating, with Chase. They break up again in Prep due to Chase having stronger feelings for Ginger and feeling like he still hasn't been able to fix everything from the previous year. Songs S4= ;Solos Song bdnjs.JPG|Chasing The Sun (The New Generation)|link=Chasing The Sun Song jhdhshjdsn.JPG|Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) (L.O.V.E)|link=Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) Song_vbhjn.jpg|Silent Night (Roaming Carols)|link=Silent Night Song sffvgd.JPG|Warzone (The Parents)|link=Warzone Song_s_njaknmna.jpg|An Innocent Man (It's Our Time)|link=An Innocent Man Song sybhdj.JPG|Butterflies (Friendships, Relationships and Death)|link=Butterflies ;Duets Song IIIIIII.jpg|Jukebox Hero (Jason Riddler) (Solos Part 2)|link=Jukebox Hero Song eijd.JPG|Almost Is Never Enough (Ginger White) (The Date)|link=Almost Is Never Enough Gaia 798.jpg|For The First Time (Ginger White) (The Date)|link=For The First Time Song qqqqqq.JPG|I Don't Wanna Know (Heather Fitzgerald) (The Date)|link=I Don't Wanna Know Gaia 3647.jpg|L.O.V.E (Ginger White) (L.O.V.E)|link=L.O.V.E (song) Song lgk.JPG|I See The Light (Ginger White) (L.O.V.E)|link=I See The Light Song yjujuyjf.JPG|Everyday (Ginger White) (Wedding Disaster)|link=Everybody Song sfgfyghud.JPG|Superman (Nathan Richard) (Broken Dreams)|link=Superman Song shhdjfd.JPG|Closer (Nathan Richard) (Friendships, Relationships and Death)|link=Closer Song sbhbdhd.JPG|Unchained Melody (Nathan Richard) (Friendship, Relationships and Death)|link=Unchained Melody Song dddddd.jpg|Need You Now (Ginger White) (The Fridge)|link=Need You Now Song_s_aq.jpg|The Night Is Still Young (Ginger White) (It's Our Time)|link=The Night Is Still Young Song kwkwkw.jpg|New Classic (Ginger White) (The Truth)|link=New Classic Song uhdbjknfd.png|Sing (Ginger White) (The Fridge)|link=Sing Song kdkdkdkds.JPG|You Are The Music In Me (Reprise) (Heather Fitzgerald) (Prom Accidents)|link=You Are The Music In Me (Reprise) Song tgyhu.JPG|Me and You Against The World (Ginger White) (True Beauty and Drugs)|link=Me and You Against The World Song hdhd.png|Gotta Go My Own Way (Ginger White) (I Love LA)|link=Gotta Go My Own Way Song fnjdnddd.png|Pretending (Ginger White) (I Love LA)|link=Pretending ;Solos in a Group Number Category:Character